1. Field of the Disclosed Embodiments
The disclosed embodiments relate to message integrity verification techniques.
2. Introduction
In conventional communications environments, data provenance involves tracking the origin of data and subsequent transformations performed on the data. This process is useful for “large science” projects in areas like astronomy, genetics, etc. where a large repository of data is continually being modified and it is important to validate and be able to recreate results derived from the data repository.
Information assurance is the practice of managing information-related risks. More specifically, information assurance practitioners seek to protect and defend information and information systems by ensuring confidentiality, integrity, authentication, availability, and non-repudiation. These goals are relevant whether the information is in storage, processing, or transit, and whether threatened by malice or accident. In other words, information assurance is the process of ensuring that authorized users have access to authorized information at the authorized time.
However, while work on data provenance exists, the concept has not been implemented in conventional communication devices for information assurance attributes, such as authenticity, confidentiality, integrity, non-repudiation and availability.